


More Than Words ~ Brian and Justin Forever ~ QAF Fanvid

by kellankyle



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, Fluff, M/M, Song More Than Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellankyle/pseuds/kellankyle
Summary: Song: More Than Words by ExtremeClip/Characters: Showtime/CowLip/CBS





	

Here are the links from YT and Vimeo

[Brian and Justin ~ More Than Words ~ For Debs](https://vimeo.com/150064424) from [Kellankyle](https://vimeo.com/user25813858) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
